Layla Swan
| background = #58D3F7 | font = Comic Sans MS | color1 = #5882FA | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #5882FA | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = LaylaSwan27.jpg | width = 269px | age = Fifteen | gender = Female | education = Freshmen | birthday = 14th of June, 1999 | address = 15 Topaz Avenue, Miduna Beach | occupation = None | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad, Nan, Sister | personality = If I had to choose three words to describe myself they would be: rushed, lazy and careless. I can be sort of two-faced, but not in a mean way, more like sometimes I can be very calm and then I just panic. This puts most people off and they find me annoying and confusing. I can also be VERY lazy, I always ask my nan or my parents to do things for me and I they tell me to do it myself I get very annoyed and I make a huge fuss about it. I guess I'm akward because when people talk to me I just ignore them, I think it more makes them feel akward, but then they usually say "akward silence" which is so annoying as it is pretty much stating the obvious. | appearance = *Hair Colour:Brown *Eye Colour:Hazel *Height:5'5" (165 cm) Layla has dark brown hair, which can sometimes be mistaken as orange, which Layla hates. She has hazel eyes. Layla is average height and average weight, even though some people think she is fat, she is healthy size. Layla wears glasses because she has vision issues, but she will often wear contacts because she thinks glasses look nerdy. She dresses in a very careless way, she pretty much just chooses two things out of her wardrobe that look ok together and wears them. | family = Layla lives with her mum, her dad, her sister and her nan. Her relationship with her parents is good, she mostly likes them because they spoil her and do her homework for her. Layla and her sister (Cleo Swan) get along very badly. Cleo dislikes Layla because when Layla was born, her parents stopped paying attention to her. Cleo will often ignore Layla if she comes into a room, or if she notices her, she would most likely insult her. Layla Swan loves her Nan very much. Her nan is probably her hero because she is inspired by the way that her nan doesn't have a job but she still lives well. Her nan just married a rich person and when her husband died, she got all his money, this is what Layla wishes to do in the future. | friends = No 'fense girl, but no one likes you so no friends | history = I was born in Miduna Beach in 1999, on the 14th of June. My birthday is my favourite day of the year because I can do whatever I want. I guess my parents have always been really supportive. My Nan spoils me, she gives me everything so I don't have to do anything myself and I guess this sort of makes me a spoilt brat, and my parents do say I act like one! I have one sister who is two years older than me who's name is Cleo Swan and she kind of hates me. I think when I was born my parents stopped paying as much attention to her, and more to me, and she has never really forgiven me, Sometimes I say something and she doesn't even acknowledge that I exist and she just pretends not to hear me. I also live with my Nan, who, in contrast, is a very nice, caring and supportive person. My childhood has been smooth, my Nan always giving me everything and my parents always doing my homework for me- yep, that's true. My parents have always been together and neither of them have jobs that make them travel, so I see them everyday. The only problem is Cleo. She has always had it in for me. When i was little and we went into town with Mum and Dad, she used to try and get me lost somewhere, or forgotten. Of course my parents saw straight through this and always had to keep a keen eye on me and Cleo when we were together. I am not a very good student for teachers because I mostly refuse to do my work, but I don't see why I need to learn stuff, when I plan to not have a job as an adult. I know that sounds unrealistic, but I just don't really know what to do. I mean, when I'm an adult I can just marry a really rich person, get their money and never see them again, that's what my Nan did! My Nan lives with me because when I was four, her husband passed away and she found it very hard to look after herself, she is my Mum's mum and straight away when Mum found out she was having a hard time, she practically made her live with us. School has always been very easy for me as I pretty much ignore everything. Sometimes my teachers complain that I haven't learnt anything since primary school. I actually have a few friends because I am quite confident and loud, but apart from my friends I just ignore everyone else. I kind of hate school, even though it's easy, I get so bored and I'd much rather be at home, watching T.V. | trivia = *Layla despises tinned corn. *Layla gets very frustrated by people being disorganised. | note = So, she turned out a lot meaner then I expected! But ya, you'll probs never get a boyfriend Layla jsyk- unless it's Edward or Shekilo. #crackship-otps | fc = Ariel Winter | user = BunnyC | name = Layla Christina Swan |home = This is Layla's house at 15 Topaz Avenue, Miduna Beach. Her Nan is fairly wealthy, so they have a very large house. When you walk in, the room on the left is the lounge room, where they keep the tv, the couch and the coffee table in between the couch and the tv. This is the place where Layla eats dinner most days when her parents aren't home, while watching an episode of her Nan's forever changing, favourite tv shows. If you go out of the door in the lounge room, and keep heading straight forward, you would be in the kitchen. The kitchen is an open-plan kitchen, and it has no doors. If you keep going forwards after the kitchen, you will get to Layla's bedroom. Layla has the biggest bedroom in the house (apart from the master bedroom) because her Nan insisted that Layla get the best room. If you walk in and go straight, you will be in the corridor. In the corridor there are vases with long-dead flowers, many photos of Layla's Nan's deceased pets, and some photos of Layla's parents' wedding. There are barely any photos of Layla and Cleo, as they haven't touched that corridor for 18 or so years. On the right of the corridor is the study. The study is mostly just piled up with Layla and Cleo's old baby toys, because her parents haven't bothered to go through them and see what to keep and what not to keep. The main use of the study used to be the door that leads out to the front yard but no one ever uses that room and they tend to just keep the door shut all the time so no one uses that door. If you skip the study, and keep going forwards, you will find a staircase. The staircase leads upstairs, which is where most of the bedrooms are. In the middle, at the top, is the master bedroom. This is Layla's parents' room and it is always kept in a very neat and clean condition. To the side of the master bedroom, is Cleo's room. Cleo always leaves the door shut and will never let anyone in her room, except for her friends. If you go further to the side, there is another staircase which leads downstairs to Layla's Nan's room. That room is very neat and tidy, but Layla hates it because she finds the wallpaper and the curtains really awful.}} Category:Inactive Characters